


Race to the Heart

by BlackxFirexTazz



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Takes place during Dead End Adventure, don't really know what else to tag, shitty title is shitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackxFirexTazz/pseuds/BlackxFirexTazz
Summary: Join the Straw Hat Pirates as they compete in the Dead End Race for a 300 million berry prize and meet a bounty hunter named Shuraiya Bascùd, someone that Tazz takes a special interest in. (Bad title is bad)





	1. Chances

After docking the Going Merry at the port of Hannabal Island, the Straw Hats wandered the city for somewhere to eat before settling on a bar. As per usual, Luffy and Tazz ordered enough food to feed a small army, though they had it gone fairly quickly between the two of them. After scarfing down plenty of food, Luffy sat sideways in his chair and rubbed his engorged stomach, "Ahh, I'm stuffed."

Zoro arched a brow with his arms crossed, "I bet you are. You ate a ton." Tazz leaned back in her chair between Zoro and Chopper and rubbed her own belly as well, "They got pretty good food here." Luffy looked at the swordsman, "I still have room for more."

Usopp glared at their captain, "Enough already." Sanji sat forward after lighting a cigarette and looked up, "Man, those were some simple yet delicious dishes. Nami-san, Robin-chan, Tazz-chan, would you like some dessert?" Nami looked over at the blond with a smile, "I'm fine, thank you."

Robin nodded, "I'll have some coffee." Tazz stacked her plates over on top of Luffy's to get them out of her way, "I'm feeling like something sweet, so I'll take whatever kind of sweets they have here." Sanji smiled and stood, "Certainly."

Chopper looked at Sanji, "I'll have more food!" Luffy pouted and put his hands on the table, "No fair!" Nami glared at him and did the same, "No more food for you!"

Luffy looked at her incredulously, "What?!" She scowled at the boy as Sanji returned, "Don't 'what' me! If no one stopped you, you'd go on eating forever!" Sanji placed Robin's coffee in front of her, "Here you go."

She smiled pleasantly at him, "Thank you, Mr. Cook." He walked around the table and placed a plate with several sweets on it in front of Tazz, "Here are your sweets, Tazz-chan." She smiled and patted his cheek affectionately, "Thank you very much, Sanji!"

Sanji went back to his chair and looked at Nami as he sat down, "Are we running low on money?" The navigator sighed and clasped her hands over the table, "We haven't exactly earned anything lately. After we stock up on food, we'll have almost nothing left." Sanji leaned back in his seat with a sigh, "Ah... That's just great..."

Luffy furrowed his brows, "What the hell?! Oi, let me say this as your Captain. You guys are spending way too much money!" Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp decked him in the head, "It all goes toward feeding you and Tazz!" Tazz frowned and looked down at her desserts as she rubbed the back of her head, "Ah... Sorry. I guess I should start holding back."

Sanji let out a puff of smoke, "It's alright, Tazz-chan. At least you know the word restraint." Nami nodded in agreement, "That's right. You know when to be considerate of money." Tazz remained silent as she resumed eating her sweets while Sanji sat back in his chair, "Jeez... Anyway, this is a pretty big problem."

Nami looked at him, "Anything will do... Isn't there any way we can make some quick cash around here?" Tazz felt someone's eyes on them and she looked up to see the barkeep watching as Sanji spoke, "Well, I didn't see a casino or anything on this island. I guess we'll just have to hope the next island has more to offer." The barkeep looked away as Nami glanced up at him.

Sanji followed her gaze before looking back at her, "What is it?" Nami shook her head with a small smile, "Nothing." Tazz finished her dessert and put the plate aside before leaning back with her arms crossed as Luffy began stealing Usopp's food.

Both she and Nami watched as a man entered the bar and went to the counter, exchanging hushed words with the barkeep before the two headed to a door. Sanji looked between Tazz and Nami, "What's wrong, Nami-san, Tazz-chan?" Nami raised her hand and shook her head, "Oh, it's nothing, really."

Zoro watched their captain fight with the sniper over food, "That guy who walked in just now. Probably a pirate. Plus he had a suspicious exchange with the barkeep. Right?" Nami looked over at him with a raised brow, "Zoro, were you watching him?" He kept his gaze ahead of him as bones began flying, "More like I caught it out of the corner of my eye. What do you think?"

Nami tilted her head a bit to the side, "Think about what?" Zoro smirked as he looked over at her as a bone hit his forehead, "Don't play dumb. You smelled it, right? The scent of your beloved money." Sanji blinked as he looked at Zoro, "Money?"

Nami pouted a bit, "What? Are you calling me a money-fiend?" Zoro turned his head back to the front, "Am I wrong?" Sanji bristled a bit and glared at him, "Bastard, what did you say to Nami-san?!"

The navigator grinned, "You're spot on! My favorite things are money and tangerines. I'd never pass them by. Luffy! Usopp! Chopper! I smell an adventure! This isn't the time to be fighting." She stood and made her way over to the bar before leaning on it. At that moment, Tazz tuned out whatever she was saying and put her black cowboy-style hat on her head, "I wonder what we're getting ourselves into this time..."

Zoro grinned as he stood before getting his swords and walking around the table, bopping Usopp on the head as he went by, "Hey, time to go." Tazz stood along with Sanji and Robin before heading to the bar and taking an empty stool next to Nami and turned around to face the rest of the room with her elbows on the counter, still not paying attention to the conversation. Behind her, the barkeep relented and walked to the door while Usopp and Luffy high-fived each other.

Zoro clapped a hand on her shoulder and nodded his head to the door, "Come on. We're going." She hummed and stood before walking over as the barkeep unlocked the door. He went inside to light a lamp, "Hurry inside and shut the door." They entered the threshold and peered around the dark tunnel.

Usopp frowned as he looked down the tunnel, "Oi, it's pitch black in here." Luckily for Tazz, she could see perfectly in the dark thanks to her devil fruit giving her the night vision of an animal. The barkeep held out the lit lamp, "Keep going straight ahead. You'll get to where you want to go."

Nami looked at him, "Wait a minute. You haven't told us anything yet!" The man just looked at her, "This is as far as I go. You'll understand if you keep going." Luffy grinned at him, "Okay, we will!"

Usopp slung his arm around Luffy's neck and pointed a finger in his face, "Oi, Luffy, you idiot! This way's too fishy. It's gotta be a trap!" The barkeep put a hand on his hip, "If you don't wanna do it, just quit. Then I can sleep more peacefully." Usopp's warning flew over Luffy's head, "I'm going! This smells like an adventure!"

The barkeep chuckled, "Adventure, huh?" Nami narrowed her eyes at him, "You're certain that we can make some money there, right?" He looked back ahead, "I don't lie. But I can't tell you the details."

Usopp grabbed his arms and slumped down, "My chronic I-shouldn't-go-trough-this-tunnel disease is acting up again..." Zoro put a hand on his shoulder, "Give it up, Usopp. The Captain's made up his mind to go." Sanji looked over at their sniper, "The fact is we don't have any money. What choice do we have?"

Tazz nodded and put a hand on top of her hat, "He's right. There's no use fussin' about it now." Usopp sighed, "I've got a bad feeling about this..." She chuckled and patted his head, "You get a bad feeling about everything."

Chopper grinned up at the Luffy, "Adventures are waiting for us ahead, right?" Luffy grinned back with a nod, "Yeah!" Nami sighed a bit, "Well, everything will turn out alright eventually. Now's not the time to worry about it."

Luffy clenched his fists, "Alright! Let's go! To get my food money!" Zoro took the lantern from the barkeep before they started walking ahead as the man told them the password. Luffy lagged behind a bit as the barkeep asked him something that Tazz had tuned out.

After walking for a bit, Zoro narrowed his eyes at something farther down the tunnel and lifted the lantern a little higher. Sanji noticed and looked at him, "What's wrong?" Zoro glanced back at him before looking back ahead, "Nah, it's nothing."

When he looked back, he saw a ghostly white face and reeled back with a small yell, almost dropping the lantern before grabbing it by the glass. After a second, he fell back and released the lamp, "Hot!" Sanji quickly caught the lantern with his leg and balanced it before glaring at the moss-head, "Oi, Zoro, what're you..."

He caught sight of a man standing in front of them with his hands behind his back, "Who the hell are you?" Nami quickly realized that he was likely guarding the door to where they were heading, "Wait, Sanji-kun. She ducked under his leg and dug through her pocket, "Hey, Zoro, you're in the way. No need to be on your guard. We've got the password right here."

She pulled out two 100 berry coins and showed the guard, "See?" He stepped back to the door before pulling it open for them. Being the excitable ones they are, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp rushed through the door and ran to the railing of the large balcony.

The others followed behind at a calmer pace and Tazz once more put a hand on the top of her hat as she looked around, "My, my. This is quite the hidden paradise for a pirate, isn't it?" Nami looked up at the high ceiling, "Even so, what's all this? There were only a few ships at the port when we got here." A random pirate looked over, "Hey, babe. You come here to bet? The bookmaker's on the top floor."

She blinked at him in confusion, "Bookmaker?" The pirate's eyes widened, "You mean you're here to enter the race? No way, don't bother! You'll just be wasting your lives doing that." Tazz smirked and leaned back against the railing, "A race, huh?"

Robin stepped forward, "Ah yes, this is the place. It's been a while so I didn't recall it at first." Nami turned to her, "W-What? Tell me." The others gathered around the archaeologist as she spoke, "I was here once before with the captain of a pirate ship I'd boarded. It's not regular, but they hold a race once every few years. Organized by pirates, for pirates, the anything-goes Dead End Race." Sanji fished a cigarette from his pocket and put it in his mouth, "By pirates?"

Robin looked over at him, "Ex-pirates, to be precise. All the citizens of this town were once pirates. The goal is different every time, but the starting point is always here. Participants sail via Eternal Pose adjusted for the final goal. The rules are simple. Whoever reaches the goal first is the winner. The winner will then receive the prize and whatever should occur en route is your own problem. Yes...no matter what happens." Luffy and Chopper looked at her with big grins as they nodded, "Yeah, yeah!" Zoro crossed his arms, "That's easy to understand."

Sanji lit his cigarette before waving the match to put it out, "As simple as figuring out what's gonna happen next." Tazz smiled and crossed her arms, "Sounds entertaining." Nami put her palm up, "That race sounds pretty dangerous. Well...it might not be so bad for a crew like ours... And it looks like Luffy's eager to join."

Nami looked back to the pirate, "Hey, who else is entering the race?" He turned back around to look at the group, "What? Are you really gonna enter? Well, I'd say about a third of the guys here are entering. The guys at the bottom floor are the third favorites. See those big guys? They're the Giants, Bobby and Pogo." Usopp smiled happily, "Oh, so there's Giants entering!"

The pirate pointed across from them, "And on the terrace in front of us, an old rival of Arlong and the second favorite, Grampus Merman, Willy." Nami mirrored Usopp's smile, "Even a merman!" Usopp added in, "And an old rival of Arlong's?"

Nami put her fist to Luffy's head, "Wait, Luffy! We haven't decided if we're gonna participate in the race! Besides, there's no point taking part in a crazy event like this-" Her words went through on ear and out the other with Luffy and she and Usopp snapped at him, "Listen!" Robin walked over to the pirate that informed them, "So, how much is the prize money?"

He looked up as he thought, "If I remember correctly, it's 300 million berry this year." Nami pumped a fist in the air with her other hand on her hip, "We're entering the race!" Tazz laughed at how their navigator was so easily swayed by money.

Nami walked off with Sanji to go sign up while she and the rest, sans Robin went down to another floor to eat some more food right after finding out that it was free. As always, Luffy and Tazz ordered several dishes and they happily began feasting. Tazz sat to Luffy's right and ate just as quickly, but less messily, than her brother.

Zoro put his elbow on the back of his chair as he crossed his legs, "Weren't you two full earlier?" Luffy continued eating as he replied, "No, that was only about 60%." Tazz took a swig of her drink to wash the food down, "I always have room for free food."

Her brother looked up from his eating, "The race starts tomorrow, right? I gotta get myself charged up for it!" She tuned out the rest of the conversation as she kept stuffing food in her mouth, occasionally taking a few gulps of her drink. Zoro looked over to see a lithe man with wavy light brown hair eating just as voraciously as the Monkey siblings.

Luffy spotted a couple of tasty looking dishes being carried to another table as the waiter was stopped by the man. He stretched his arms and quickly snagged the plates while they weren't paying attention. When they realized what just happened, the man slowly turned his head to look back at Luffy, seeing him still eating and fighting with Tazz over one of the dishes.

Luffy continued to steal dishes that the man was intending on snatching. Luffy smiled happily as he kept shoving food down his throat, "Great. I love this place! The food just keeps on coming!" Zoro watched their captain with narrowed eyes, "Honestly, your stomachs are bottomless."

His eyes widened and he quickly stood and grabbed one of his swords and Tazz jumped up and out of the way as Luffy's head was slammed into the table, making it break in two and sending plates and food everywhere. Tazz quickly spun to face the attacker with her fists raised before she blinked when she got a good look at him.


	2. Meeting

Zoro stayed tense as he glared at the man, "What was that for?" The man glared back, "What was it for? What was it for?! What was it for... What was it... That's what I should be asking!" A tick-mark appeared on Zoro's forehead, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

The stranger pointed at him, "Shut up! He stole my food, stretching his arms like that! Just because his arms can stretch doesn't mean- His arms... can stretch... Hey! His arms can stretch!" Usopp and Chopper slapped at the air, "Little slow there..." Tazz sighed and tipped her hat back as Luffy stood, "Okay... You know what I'm gonna do, right?"

The man looked at him with narrowed eyes, "You have the ability of a devil fruit?" Luffy stared back at him and pointed at Tazz, "So what? My sister does, too." He blinked and looked to his right to see the woman with one hand on her hat and the other on her hip as she looked at the ruined food with a pout, "Jeez! I was enjoying eating that..."

Behind them, a group of men stood and brandished their weapons and one of them spoke, "Hey, hey, you bastards!" Another one joined in, "Don't get cocky just because nobody's been saying about you stealing all the food!" A third added on, "Do you know who we are?"

The man in the yellow and black jacket looked over at them, "Huh?!" A guy with pink hair smirked at them, "We're Gasparde's crew." Someone behind him piped up, "Did you think you could piss us off and get away with it?!" The man that attacked Luffy reached up and pulled off the rag he had tied around his neck as he started walking over to them, dipping part of it in someone's drink as he passed.

One of Tazz's brows twitched as she narrowed her eyes at the group, "How annoying..." Another guy chuckled darkly, "We'll kill you guys before the race even starts." When the man in the yellow and black jacket got closer, the guy with the pink hair leaned forward, "What's this? Coming over to apologize? A bit too late."

Luffy frowned and went over, putting his hand on the stranger's shoulder, "Oi! You were about to fight me!" Tazz sighed as someone shot at Luffy, making him stumble back before the bullet ricocheted from him. Tazz took off her hat and tossed it to Usopp, "Hold on to that for me, will ya?"

Luffy raised his fist and glared at the guy who shot him, "Oi! Why the hell'd you do that?! You startled me!" The guy sweat-dropped, "Well, I was going for more than just a startle..." Luffy looked around for his hat before picking it up and putting it on as one of the other pirates pointed an axe at him, "Who the hell are you?!"

Luffy stomped forward with Tazz next to him, "Me? I've eaten the Gum-Gum Fruit. I'm a rubber man!" Tazz smirked and held her arms out as black flames covered them before dying to show that they were now covered in black fur with her nails having turned into sharp, orange claws and her orange bull-like horns sprouted from the sides of her head. Her long, tapering black tail with a poof of orange fur at the end snaked out from above the waistband of her knee-length shorts before slapping against the ground as a bit of dark smoke streamed out from the sides of her mouth, "As for me, I ate the Beast-Beast Fruit: Model Hellhound. I'm a hellhound human."

Luffy pulled back his fist before launching it in his Pistol attack while Tazz ran ahead, jumping into the air and spinning forward. She slammed her heel into the nearest pirate's head as the man in the yellow jacket blinked at them in shock. She flipped back to avoid a sword and landed near him before winking, "Since you're pretty hot, I'm willing to forgive you for ruining my food."

A man flinched and gaped at the sibling, "Whoa, they're monsters!" Another guy added in, "Abilities of devil fruits?!" A third guy held his hands in front of him, "H-Hey, sir and miss! Let's sit down and talk about this peacefully."

The guy with pink hair scowled at the one that suggested that, "You dumbass! Why're you scared of these little brats?! We'll just team up and beat the shit outta them!" The pink-haired one swung his sword at the man with the yellow jacket only for it to be blocked by the rag he was holding. The man with the yellow jacket swung his foot up into his attacker's chin before jumping up and kicking his stomach, sending him away before flipping back and overturning a table to use as a shield.

Tazz ran at the group again and flipped onto her hands, spinning around and with her legs outstretched to kick anyone in range. She flipped back onto her feet and wrapped her tail around one's throat before throwing him into another one. She dropped into a crouch to avoid a sword and swung her leg to sweep her attacker's feet out from under him.

The fight soon made its way onto a large chain as the man with the yellow jacket jumped onto it to be followed by some of the pirates. Tazz quickly reverted back to normal, tucking her tail back into her pants and snatching her hat from Usopp before she and Luffy hopped on right after as the chain went up, going by the floor that Nami, Robin, and Sanji were on. They looked at their captain and his sister as they went up and Nami spoke, "Luffy! Tazz! What are you doing?"

The siblings looked down at them as Luffy answered, "Nothing. Just a fight." Nami watched them go up, "I see. Don't get lost, okay?" Luffy nodded and grinned, "Okay! I've got Tazz with me anyway!"

They went up to the boat that was hanging from the ceiling. All but one of the enemy pirates got knocked off when the jacketed man pushed an oar around with a foot and his hands in his pockets. He smirked at the pink-haired one that was left, "Yo, you still up for it?"

Luffy sat on the edge of the boat while Tazz hopped in and leaned against it with her arms crossed. Luffy grinned childishly, "That was great! You're so light on your feet. It was fun just watching." Tazz smiled and nodded, "Yeah. It was pretty cool seeing how smoothly you fought."

The man smirked at them, "My pleasure. I didn't expect to meet a man with 30 million and his sister with 35 million on their heads, though." Luffy smiled again and leaned forward, "What's your name?" The man straightened up a bit while still smirking, "Me? My name is..."

The pink-haired pirate jumped to his feet, "Hey, hey, hey, hey! You think you can just chitchat and ignore me?!" Luffy looked over at him, "You still wanna fight?" He scowled at the boy, "Damn right I do! Don't get cocky just because you have 30 million and 35 million bounties! Our boss is a real big shot, with a 95 million bounty!"

Luffy grinned, "That's awesome! Even more than Crocodile!" Tazz hummed and looked up, "Gasparde, wasn't it? Never heard of him." The guy, now dubbed by Tazz as 'Pinkie', pointed his sword at Luffy, "You think that the crew of a pirate like that would sit and do nothing after being pissed off?!"

The boy just laughed, "Sometimes they don't!" Pinkie scowled again and swung his sword at Luffy who just leaned back to avoid it, "Like hell!" The ropes got cut and the boat started to tilt.

The man in yellow smirked and slid towards the tilting side before stepping on the rail and looking down at the siblings, "Later." He jumped off the boat onto the closest terrace and Tazz quickly followed. She peered over the edge and let out a whistle, "That's quite the fall."

He looked over at her as he stood from his crouch just as Luffy flung himself onto the terrace and threw Pinkie down. He rolled down his sleeves and looked to the boy, "You grabbed him too? You're peculiar." Luffy turned to look at him, "I just felt like it."

Tazz turned to look at her brother and frowned before walking over and standing in front of him, making him blink up at her, "Something wrong, big sis?" She narrowed her eyes, easily seeing the two large men inside the dark room, "I got a bad feeling..." Luffy turned his attention back to the man in the yellow jacket.

The man put his hands in his pockets, "So then, back to the main subject?" Luffy stood and patted his shorts off, "Oh, right." He put his fists up and grinned, "Yeah, let's go!"

Tazz sighed and went back over to the railing before leaning against it as she put her hat on. The stranger smirked and nodded his head at Pinkie, "Well, okay. But I don't think he's given up yet." Tazz stiffened as one of the men inside the room spoke up, "Obnoxious pests."

Pinkie started mumbling at something and Tazz heard one word as she looked at the ominous man, "So this is Gasparde? Hmm..." She tuned them out until an extremely pale man dressed in black popped up behind Pinkie before grabbing him and throwing him off the terrace. Gasparde let out a breath as he looked to the man in the yellow jacket, "It seems that you've been enjoying yourself. Who are you?"

The man in yellow reached behind him and grabbed a hat, "My name is Shuraiya. A poor, no-name bounty hunter." Chatter sparked up at the mention of his name before several shouted as he put his hat on, "Shuraiya Bascùd?!" Tazz hummed and looked Shuraiya up and down as she continued to lean against the railing of the terrace, "So I finally get a name to put to the handsome face?"

Luffy looked at him, "You're a bounty hunter?" Shuraiya looked back at him as he put a hand on his hand, "Pretty much. Looks like I'm a little famous, too." They all looked back to Gasparde as he spoke, "I've heard of you and that woman too. You don't look like a man worth 30 million. You've done well for yourself. Interesting."

Tazz chuckled and tipped her hat so it shadowed her eyes, "Well, appearances can be deceiving so don't trust what you see." Gasparde smirked at the three, "What do you say? Want to work under me?" The brunet put his hands up, "Oi, oi... I'm supposed to be the one hunting you guys."

The large man continued, "Take a look at me, an ex-marine." Luffy jerked a thumb back in the direction of his sister, "So is my big sis." She frowned at him, "Oi."

Despite their interruption, Gasperde continued, "You have the kind of skills and guts I like. I only like strong guys, after all." Shuraiya kept his smirk as he looked back at Luffy and Tazz, "Now this is rather unexpected. So, you two gonna join?" Tazz stood straight and crossed her arms as she walked over to stand by her brother, "No. I don't work under anyone other than those I deem worthy."

Luffy furrowed his brows, "No! This guy smells like trash." In the blink of an eye, the man in black that was next to Gasparde dashed over and had his claw weapons at their throats. Luffy's hat fell off before rolling away and Tazz tensed, getting ready to change to her fighting form if need be.

Gasparde chuckled as he watched Luffy reach for his hat only for his subordinate to press his claws tighter against their necks, "I like your dauntless courage. But you two should watch your mouths. You might lose your lives. Do whatever you want." Tazz glared at Gasparde as the claws pricked her skin and small drops of blood dripped down.

Gasparde stood and started walking away, "But only because I've spared your lives. Come to my ship if you accept. Needles. Let them go, as an advance celebration of the race." Needles stepped away from the siblings and backed up, almost stepping on Luffy's hat. Luffy's eyes widened and he glared at the pale man and shouted, "Don't step on that!"

He stomped towards the pale man and his hat, "Move! Don't touch it! This is my treasure!" Shuraiya watched the boy pick up the hat, "That hat is your treasure?" Luffy dusted it off, "Yeah. It's an important hat that Shanks left with me."

The bounty hunter tilted his head a bit, "Shanks? The great pirate? You're no ordinary pirate, are you?" Luffy put his hat back on, "No, I'm a pretty ordinary pirate. I'm looking for the legendary treasure One Piece. Ah, but...once I become the Pirate King, I won't be ordinary anymore." Gasparde laughed, "That's pretty big talk! Do you know what those words mean on this sea?"

Luffy stared at the large man, "Not really. But I've decided. If I die fighting for it, then that's that." Tazz walked over to her brother and put an arm around his neck, "My brother's a stubborn idiot so once he makes up his mind, there's no changing it. I don't have such big dreams, but I'm just as determined to see them through. I aim to be a warlord or even a pirate just as great as Shanks." Gasparde turned his head back ahead, "Big-mouthed rookies, huh?"

Gasparde and Needles then left and Shuraiya turned his head to Luffy, "I don't really feel like fighting you anymore. How about we finish it some other time? You okay with that?" Luffy grinned at him, "Yeah!" Tazz pouted a bit and slumped over Luffy with her chin on his head and her arms over his shoulders, "Aw. I wanted to get to know you more, cutie."

He chuckled at her pout and turned away, "Next time I'll have your head." She put more of her weight on her brother as she watched him walk away, "I hate to see him leave, but I love to watch him go." Luffy tilted his head up to look at her, "You're nearly as bad as Sanji!"

She lightly bonked his head with her fist, "No way! I'm more reserved about my flirting than him. Let's get back to the others." They made their way down to where the rest of the crew had gathered and Sanji quickly noticed Tazz's pout, "Something wrong, Tazz-chan?" Luffy grinned and patted her back, "She likes that guy that picked a fight with me and is sad she didn't get to flirt with him more."

She blushed and punched his head, "Shut up!" Sanji knelt in front of her and clasped his hands around one of hers, "Am I not good enough for you, my lady? Ah! Someone as beautiful as you deserves to have all the men to your liking!" She blushed brighter and covered her face with her free hand, "Sanji! Cut it out!"

Zoro chuckled and nudged her with his elbow, "Such a heart-breaker." The tips of her ears burned and she tried to hide her blush with her hat, "S-Shut up!" Nami smacked Sanji upside the head before putting her hands on her hips, "Alright, that's enough teasing Tazz. Let's get back to the ship so we can get some sleep before the race." They all returned to the Merry and went to their respective sleeping places for the night.


End file.
